Vocaloid Light (Fan) Novel
by Richman4066
Summary: READ INSIDE FOR DETAILS {This is a new story based on the characters from the Vocaloid franchise. I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's (Original Characters). All rights belong to Crypton Future Media, INC.} [Please R&R]
1. NOTE

This is a placeholder for a new story I will write based on the characters from the Vocaloid franchise. I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's (Original Characters). All rights belong to Crypton Future Media, INC. (Please view and vote on poll. The link to the forum post containing it is below. This will help influence the story)

www. fanfiction topic/225131/179364028/1/Here-s-the-poll-on-deciding-the-OC-s-name . (remove the extra spaces in url and add ".net" when pasting it into address bar)

{Poll is also in my profile}


	2. Character Introductions and Bios

Here is a list of character intros and bios:

My OC's so far (First name Last name):

Hayate Sōma: (Age 17) Main character (OC) of this fanfic. More will be revealed about him as the story goes on.

Birthday: UNKNOWN

Zodiac: UNKNOWN

Height: 167.6 cm / 5 ft 6 in

Weight: 59 kg / 130 lb

Seibei Sōma: (Age unknown) Main character's father and one of the top managers for the Vocaloid idol group at Crypton Future Media. (Miku Hatsune jokingly refers to him as "Ojisan" or "uncle". However, they are not related in any way.)

Birthday: UNKNOWN

Zodiac: UNKNOWN

Height: UNKNOWN

Weight: UNKNOWN

My interpretations/headcanons of the Vocaloid characters. (Some information about them has been officially confirmed, while other info is mixed/ contradictory, so I had to do some estimates/ guesswork)

{According to , "Headcanon" (or head canon, head-canon) is a fan's personal, idiosyncratic interpretation of canon, such as habits of a character, the backstory of a character, or the nature of relationships between characters. The term comes from the fact that it is the canon that exists in a fan's head.}

(Please note that in this fanfic the Vocaloids are all flesh and blood humans, they are NOT computer programs or AI's [Artificial Intelligences])

[Main Vocaloids]

Miku Hatsune: (Age 16) Head star of the Vocaloid idol performance group. She is very musically talented. She can play the guitar, violin, and piano. (She took ballet when she was younger, which helped her in her choreographic performances. She has an interesting personality, but is also kind-hearted. Her favorite vegetable/personal icon is a leek.

Birthday: August 31

Zodiac: Virgo

Height: 158 cm / 5 ft 2 in

Weight: 42 kg / 93 lb

Rin Kagamine: (Age 14) Len Kagamine's blood-related twin sister. She loves oranges and road rollers(?)

Birthday: December 27

Zodiac: Capricorn

Height: 152 cm / 5 ft

Weight: 42 kg / 93 lb

Len Kagamine: (Age 14) Rin Kagamine's blood-related twin brother. He loves bananas and breakdancing.

Birthday: December 27

Zodiac: Capricorn

Height: 156 cm / 5 ft 1 in

Weight: 47kg / 103.6 lbs

Luka Megurine: (Age 20) One of the more mature members of the Vocaloid group. She acts as an adult figure for the younger three (Miku, Rin, and Len). She may be motherly or morbid depending on her mood.

Birthday: January 30

Zodiac: Aquarius

Height: 5 ft 4 in

Weight: 45kg / 99 lbs

Kaito: (His official age has not been revealed by Crypton, so I'd infer that he's around age 20-21) Like Luka, he is one of the older figures in the Vocaloid group. He has an undying passion for ice cream.

Birthday: February 17

Zodiac: Aquarius

Height: 178 cm / 5 ft 10 in

Weight: 65 kg / 143 lbs

Meiko: (Similar to Kaito, Meiko's official age has not been revealed by Crypton either, so in this fanfic, I will infer her to be at least 22 {Japan's drinking age is 20}.) She is the eldest of all the Vocaloids, but can occasionally act somewhat irresponsible. Like Kaito having a passion for ice cream, Meiko has a passion for sake (booze). (She may or may not have feelings for a certain dark-blue haired guy)

Birthday: November 5

Zodiac: Scorpio

Height: 165 cm / 5 ft 5 in

Weight: 48 kg / 106 lbs

[Side Vocaloids]

Gumi Megpoid: (Her official age has not been revealed by Crypton, so I'd infer that she's around age 15-17) She is one of the "extra" Vocaloids (sometimes referred to as Cryptonloids), sometimes being called in for assistance and/or backup. (She may or may not have feelings for a certain yellow-haired boy)

Gakupo Kamui: (His official age has not been revealed by Crypton, so I'd infer that he's around the same age as Kaito [age 20-21]). Like Gumi, he is not a part of the main close-knit Vocaloid idol group {Miku, the Kagamine twins, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito}. He has a passion for Japanese culture and is a talented singer. He also happens to be a master at kendo.

IA: (She is often mistakenly referred to as 15, but Crypton has not given her an official age) Not much is known about her, not even her real name. She always goes by her stage name "IA".

Birthday: January 27

Zodiac: Aquarius

Height: 155 cm / 5 ft 1 in

Weight: 47.85 kg / 105.5 lbs


	3. Prologue One

Someone please save me!

Living is so hard.

Even the things that others can easily do,

I can't do them well.

Writing all of these kind songs,

I didn't mean to save people.

Singing all of these kind songs,

I just wanted to save myself.

I didn't realize, when did it begin?

But the songs that I made for myself

Had resonated within everyone's heart

And they were no longer just for me.

"Thank you for living!"

I'd like to scream with all my heart.

For you had chosen me and my songs

As a part of your life.

Thank you for the life you gave me

Someday, when I pass over the faraway world,

I'll be sure to remember you,

the one who had loved me.

I heard someone's voice

"I'm tired of living," they said.

Hearing that someone's voice,

I uselessly cried.

But someday, I believe it,

That I will write many many more songs

and I'll continue reverberating everyone's feelings,

It'd be nice to no longer live alone.

Don't stop moving ahead.

Don't be afraid of turning back.

I've been ready to sing a fraction of your life

ever since a long time ago.

Did you know?

They said, the first thing that a human forget

is voice.

I hate that, really.

Make sure you remember me okay?

I reached out my hand to you, who offered your hand.

That heat that I grasped

will turn into my strength

and become my song.

"Thank you for living!"

I'd like to scream with all my heart.

For you had entrusted a part of your life

to me and my songs.

Thank you for the life you gave me.

Someday, when I pass over the faraway world,

I'll be sure to remember you,

the one who had found me.

I'll be sure to remember you,

the one who had loved me.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. Was it all just a dream? Those words, those feelings, they were all so beautiful, and yet, she couldn't remember what exactly they were. She could only remember the emotions that they conveyed, that resonated within her heart. But even those began to fade away, as she became more awake and alert.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and run down her cheeks onto her pillow.

But why?, she thought. Why is this making me feel so sad and nostalgic? What even is this?

She sniffled as she wiped her face onto the sleeve of her nightgown. Turning, she noticed that her alarm clock read 8:15 AM.

Is it really that late? She wondered, silently scolding herself for sleeping in.

Yawning, she got out of bed. Immediately, all the emotions she was feeling just minutes before hit her again at full force, causing her to almost collapse on the spot.

C'mon now! She slapped both her cheeks as she steadied herself. Get ahold of yourself. Don't let such silly things overwhelm you!

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her door and opened it, as bright light flooded into her bedroom.

* * *

Who was she? What exactly was she dreaming about?

Credits for song lyrics go to 傘村トータ (Kasamura Tota). The song is titled "LIFE". Go check out his YT channel, his songs are amazing!

(Chapter updates will happen whenever I'm able to do so)


	4. Prologue Two

_DISCLAIMER: PLEASE NOTE that everything about this story takes place in an alternate, parallel reality from our own. Nothing in this story is intended to be a Copyright infringement and/or offensive. This story is JUST FICTIONAL._

* * *

_Vocaloids._

A term almost everyone in Japan knows, perhaps even almost everyone in the modernized world who have a slight interest in anime and/or Japanese Culture.

But these, these are not the Vocaloids we know of in our world. Not the vocal synthesizer singing software brought to life by voice providers and advanced programming, oh no.

In the world that we are observing, the Vocaloids that exist are real life flesh and blood human beings who have parents, were born, learned, struggled, went through puberty, learned and struggled again, fell in love, learned and struggled even more, and experienced happiness, sadness, joy, sorrow, loneliness, depression, eagerness, motivation, friendship, conflict, loss, and love.

This is the story of six (and many more) world-renowned celebrities, their inspirations, their rise to fame, their ups and downs, and their daily lives.

These are _**NOT**_ the Vocaloids we know in our world, but the Vocaloids who exist in another world, far out within the vast multiverse.

_Enter: Vocaloid The (Fan) Light Novel_

* * *

Based in Sapporo, Japan, an entertainment and technology company exists. Operating under one department of that company is a select group of certain celebrities and pop-stars. This group is known as the Vocaloid Idol Performance Group ("_unique_" name, I know, but the company had chosen that very title for their purposes).

This team was made up of specific talented young teen/adult singers. Of course, the company also had another group made up of auxiliary stars for "backup" purposes. But that's not pertinent as of now.

The main Vocaloid Idol Performance Group (VIPG sometimes used as an acronym), was made up of six individuals:

The musically talented Miku Hatsune, age 16.

The dynamic, choreographically gifted twins, Rin and Len Kagamine, ages 14.

Professional pianist and young vocalist, Luka Megurine, age 20.

Young adult musical actor prodigy, Kaito, age 21.

And finally, the beautiful and talented opera singer and pop-star, Meiko, age 22.

These six young men and women make up the main Vocaloid Idol Performance Group, based in Sapporo, Japan.

As of now, they are barely taking off, as they hadn't begun this career that long before. They had become an official "idol group" approximately seven months ago.

_This is when our story commences._


	5. Chapter One: The Twist

**BEEP-BEEP** **BEEP-BEEP**

"_Uuunggh"_

_**BEEP-BEEP**_ _**BEEP-BEEP**_

"_Ooongh"_

_**BEEP-BEEP**_ _**BEEP-BEEP**_

The boy in bed rolled over, groaning, as wrapped his pillow around his head in vain.

_**BEEP-BEEP**_ _**BEEP-BEEP**_

"FINE! I'M COMING! I'M AWAKE!" he yelled as he leaned over and smashed his fist into his alarm clock.

Seventeen year-old Hayate Sōma slid out of bed, muttering complaints under his breath. Since it was a Saturday, he didn't have any school, but he still had to wake up at a semi-early hour.

Living in the Western part of the Higashi Ward in Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan, Hayate was a pretty average high schooler. He was about 167 cm tall and had dark brownish-black tousled hair. He was about average in terms of looks*, and usually wore a t-shirt, jeans, and a jacket.

But that wasn't relevant. Today, Hayate's father had forced "invited" him to come to work with him. His father was a pretty important man (at least, according to what he had heard). Currently working as one of the endorsement and advertising officials**, and handled some of the business relations at the technology and entertainment company, Crypton Future Media, based in the Chūō-ku ward of Sapporo, Seibei Sōma helped promote the company's reputation, as well that of the Vocaloid Idol Performance Group, a team of teen and young adult stars that the company had recently decided to sponsor.

Of course, this wasn't his first time working with such people. Throughout his long career, Seibei had partnered with and helped endorse many celebrities, ranging from sports players, to supermodels, to, of course, performance idols.

However, Hayate hadn't really thought much of it before. Sure, his father wasn't super secretive about his work, but it's not like he talked a lot about it either. So this was Hayate's first chance to see firsthand what his dad did. But he wasn't too thrilled with it. He assumed it was just going to be a bunch of paperwork and advertising campaigns.

After grabbing a quick breakfast, he joined his father outside, who was leaning on his semi-new SUV.

"So how about it, Son?" he asked. "You ready?"

"Sure Dad," Hayate muttered, half-sarcastically, not wanting to discuss the occasion much further.

As they both got into to SUV, Seibei in the driver's seat and Hayate in the passenger's, Seibei spoke up rather cheerfully.

"Consider yourself lucky," he stated. "Not many people get to witness the inner-workings our company."

Hayate muttered another "sure" as they drove on. He didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings, while at the same time, he didn't understand what was so special about his job. Loads of companies had people such as his father, and Hayate didn't see how this would be any different.

Sighing as they got off on the exit ramp, Hayate glanced out the window. As buildings and cars began to stream past them, his father spoke up once more.

"We're almost there!" He said.

"There" wasn't anything special in particular, just a bought-out office building not nearly as big as the other ones surrounding it.

It wasn't too hard to find a parking spot, and once they did, the two of them got out of the SUV. Seibei strode in casually through the front doors of the office building, while Hayate sulked behind him. None of the other people there paid him that much attention as he followed his father around. Do people usually bring their kids to work?

_Or am I just that insignificant?_ Hayate continued this thought as he lagged behind on the staircase.

* * *

Following his dad around for about a few hours, Hayate got to witness all of the paperwork and phone calls in all of their lengthy and boring glory. He had almost fallen asleep several times already, and passed the rest of the time on his phone for a bit, all the while Seibei not noticing, as he was deeply immersed in his work, acting as if it was the most fascinating thing since sliced bread and toilet paper.

Finally, at around noon, Hayate asked the question he had been wanting to since two hours ago.

"So, uh, how long are we going to be here for?" he inquired of his father, hoping for a positive answer.

"I'm just about wrapping up," Seibei replied as he tidied a stack of papers.

_Phew_, thought Hayate, as he was ready to collapse from boredom.

Just as the duo of father and son exited the office room, a girl around his age, perhaps a little younger, strode towards them. She had on a white collared T-shirt and a blue mini-skirt, with white knee-socks an open thin pink hoodie. Her most eye-catching features were her blue eyes and teal hair tied up in twintails, and-

_Wait. Teal hair tied up in twintails? _Hayate thought with a start. His eyes widened with realization as he figured out who she was.

"Ossu, Ojisan!" The teenage girl greeted Hayate's father with a wave.

"Ah, greetings, Jou-chan," Seibei jokingly replied with a warm smile.

_Th-that's-_ Hayate couldn't form the words that he wanted to burst out. He wasn't sure which was more shocking: that the famed rising star _**Miku Hatsune**_ just appeared out of nowhere and greeted his dad, or that the exchange was in such an informal and casual manner, as if they had personally known each other for some time. They treated each other as if neither of them were the superior, as if they were both equals.

"Who's this?" Miku turned her gaze to face Hayate, who tried not to make direct eye contact with the girl.

"Ah," Seibei patted Hayate's shoulder. "This is my son, Hayate. I decided to bring him to the office with me, show him around, y'know? He'll be one of the managers for the team, supervise you guys, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Hayate began to mutter. "Wait. _WHAT_?!" he exclaimed with surprise. "I- I never- _We_ never talked about anything like this ever before! The _heck_ are you even _talking_ about?!" Hayate stuttered as he tried to grasp what his father had just stated out of nowhere.

"You did mention earlier last week about how you wanted to try out a part-time job and make some money, and how most kids your age already had jobs." Seibei replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, but- I never meant- not like _this!_ This isn't a 'first job' kind of work. Plus, I'm just a teenager. Are you sure this is allowed? And how does this qualify as '_part-time_'? And what about the paperwo-"

"I already filled out the necessary paperwork, so you don't have to worry." Seibei cut in.

"Yeah but- you did this all _without_ telling me a single word about this. You can't just up and out of nowhere pull this kind of thing on me!" Hayate retorted, trying to find a way out of this awkward situation.

"You're not interested in this kind of work. Not even in the slightest?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," muttered Hayate.

It was true, a part of Hayate had wanted to find out what it was like to have this kind of job, but still…This _was_ a bit sudden.

"_Fine_" Hayate sighed, giving in to his father's words. "I'll try it out I guess."

Seibei clapped his hands together. "Well, it's official! You're now working with us!"

Miku tilted her head. "Is that so?"

Hayate nearly jumped. He had almost forgotten about her presence. Wait, she was here the whole time. That means she had witnessed the sudden exchange between father and son..

She then smiled. "In that case, pleased to meet you. I'll be looking forward to us working together. Please take good care of us."

Wait… "_us_"? Hayate whipped his head around to face his dad's.

"Earlier you said 'the team'. You couldn't possibly mean-"

"The entire Vocaloid Idol Performance Group." Seibei finished for him.

"Just one person is a lot of work. _Six_ people is _way_ too much. And plus, half of them are older than me-"

"You already agreed to this."

"_Fine._" Hayate heaved an exasperated sigh, not wanting to press matters even further.

"Well then," his father continued. "The seven of you will be acquainted soon enough. We should probably head home."

He then turned to Miku.

"It was good to see you again. Have a good day, Miku-chan."

"Sure thing!" she happily replied. "Matane, Ojisan, Hayate-kun!"

She waved and ran off down the hall. Seibei chuckled lightly. Hayate, however, was standing still in shock, unsure of what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

_(*A/N: In terms of appearance, Hayate looks like somewhere in between Kirito from SAO and Kazuma from Konosuba.)_

_(**A/N: I couldn't find out what this type of career is called, I know that they exist, I just don 't know what they're officially called *cough* plot armor *cough*)_


End file.
